


lemon meringue cookies

by trashemdudes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk POV, M/M, background pidge/lance, in the garrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashemdudes/pseuds/trashemdudes
Summary: Keith meets Hunk and doesn't get kicked out of the garrison AU.





	lemon meringue cookies

Keith pants, lips parted as his body rocks with each thrust from Hunk, the bed squeaking. Hunk shudders at the sight and sensation of Keith splayed out underneath him, cheeks slightly flushed and sounding winded. He's beautiful, and Hunk is so lucky. He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan, gritting his teeth as he tries not to come too soon. He has to take a moment, squeezing his eyes shut, also possibly because he thinks he might cry. He sniffles anyway, and the sound catches Keith's attention who lets out a little breathy barely-laugh as he gives Hunk a squeeze to his bicep before letting his hand fall away again to clutch at the sheets.

God, he loves him.

Hunk reaches for Keith’s hand, but his hand slips on their sweat when Keith bucks his hips, drawing Hunk in. He holds onto his wrist for dear life instead. Good enough, Hunk barely manages to think at Keith’s tight heat, his hand squeezing down on the slim wrist. He jerks and moans, bowing his head to press his head to Keith's shoulder, pressing a messy, open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone.

He holds on tight enough to bruise, feeling lucky, steady that Keith is there for him, with him, and Keith tightens around him, and with that, Hunk is done, completely finished, mouth parted as he comes because of his completely amazing, sexy boyfriend. 

When Hunk comes back to, it’s to Keith's mess spent on his own stomach, the sound of Keith's slight panting, and his violet eyes half open but focused on something to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Hunk follows his line of sight blearily, and-

"Oh, shoot, sorry," Hunk stutters, "was I hurting you?"

Keith doesn't respond, still staring dazedly at where Hunk's hand is clamped down on his wrist.

Hunk snatches his hand away, trying not to sweat too hard as he starts to go into a full blown panic, but Keith's expression doesn't seem...upset.

There's a little frown on his face as he inspects his wrist, seeming to find it satisfactory before he hums a note of satisfaction and cups Hunk's cheek and to press kisses to him mouth several more along his jawline.

Instead of upset, Keith seems pleased.

Hunk takes the moment to pull out, Keith jerking a little at but otherwise silent, and presses a kiss to a mole on Keith's shoulder before he grabs the box of tissues by their bed, helping Keith to wipe the come off his stomach. A wet towel would probably be better, but Hunk doesn't want to leave their warm bed yet, and he thinks maybe that'd give them an excuse to shower together later. Once that’s done, Hunk pulls off the condom and ties it before chucking it at the trashcan.

When he turns back to Keith, it’s to find him pulling on his boxers, shimmying into them on the bed.

“Sooo uh that kind of thing... You like it?” Hunk asks, trying to sound nonjudgmental and nonthreatening.

Keith shoulders stiffen for a moment before Hunk withdraws his hand to hurriedly add on, "I mean it's fine if you do I just wanted to know what you do or don't like and-"

Keith turns around, searching Hunk's face. "Being held down?”

“Yeah,” Hunk replies.

Keith glances up, thinking. "Not especially."

"Oh.” Hunks says, blinking in confusion. Oh too bad. Keith would look- oh my god oh my god. Hunk can't believe what he's thinking right now and he can't believe what Keith's done to him and-

"I just liked being held down and knowing that I wasn't- that I trusted you not to hurt me," Keith says slowly, looking at his knees. "I guess I mean that I liked realizing how much I trust you."

Hunks eyes shone, watering, his heart growing three sizes too big. Keith could be so unbelievably sweet. He was a poet. An emo, butt-kicking poet. Keith turns away in embarrassment, the tips of his ears red.

"Awww, K _eee-iii_ th,"

Keith lets himself be dragged back into a hug and several kisses.

Keith only shoves Hunk away good-naturedly, a surprisingly wide grin on his face as he laughs. Hunk might never get used to how it feels when Keith laughs like that, head tilted slightly back. He'd nearly fallen on his face the first time he'd made Keith laugh that hard. Especially when Keith could be seriously intense sometimes, which was, yes, Hunk realizes, very hot too, but not the point.

Hunk squeezes Keith’s waist, placing his chin on Keith’s shoulder. He breathes in deeply, satisfied, pauses, and then sniffs again. Keith smells like sweat, and Hunk realizes he sort of actually likes how Keith smells. Even if high school kids their age are gross, and Pidge, despite her OCD with all her tech, is somehow the worst out of the four of them.

Keith places a hand over Hunk’s arm and rubs his thumb back and forth, leaning back against him. He twists his head just enough to smush his face into Hunk's bicep. It's adorable, and Hunk really would like to point out that that's a fact to Lance, but the guy is blind as a bat. All he wants is someone appreciative to brag about Keith to. It's not that much to ask. 

Hunk leans in, sighing, to nuzzle Keith's head. When he does, his line of sight is drawn to Keith's nails, and he notices that Keith's nails are ragged; one of them looks like they had just broken instead of having been cut. Hunk frowns and takes Keith’s hand, raising that particular nail to his face.

“Broke it when I was training with one of Pidge’s new bots," Keith explains. 

“Yeah,” Hunk says, frowning, “but you could’ve cut it after.”

Keith shrugs. “It’s not like it’s a sharp edge. I figured it’d get rounded out after some time just from wear and tear.”

Hunk stills frowns even as his other hand traces the lines of Keith’s ribs. “Guess so. You could still take the time to cut it. Use a nail file. Take a page out of Lance’s book. He takes really good care of himself.” Hunk inspects the cuticle and the bit of bruising under the nail. His nails should be healthy enough considering how despite the fact that Keith could cook well, especially in a very practical way, he mainly ended up making eggs - with their vitamins and high protein content - and toast when he remembered to eat. Keith really doesn't have food high up in his priorities which is nearly a cardinal sin.

Keith stills and that draws Hunk back out as he then looks Hunk full on in the face, expression wry as he says, “Was that supposed to be a convincing argument.”

"You have to admit. The guy has the best skin of the four of us."

Keith blinks and then says, pointedly, "I'm in second place, and all I do is wash my face."

"Ha!" Hunk yells, "so you do notice those kinds of things."

Keith rolls his eyes, shaking his head a little. "I'm not blind, Hunk. I just have other things on my mind."

"You mean something like how just like how washing your face is basic maintenance, cutting your nails is too."

Keith looks down to inspect his hand too, reminding Hunk of a curious cat inspecting something new, and makes a noncommittal noise that sounds like a no.

'C'mon. For me, Keith, so you don't scratch up my back."

Keith frowns. "I always cut them too short, and it's a pain to get dirt and stuff out of them for a while."

Hunk lights up. "How about I cut them for you?"

Keith glances away and makes a noncommittal noise that sounds like a yes.

Hunk grins and squeezes Keith, rocking them from side to side. Alright. He'll look up some nice stuff on youtube, invest in a nail filer and maybe some nail polish too. He thinks Keith would look nice with a manicure. Hunk has to agree that they definitely look nice on Lance. "How about a french manicure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind," Keith says with a shrug, looking like he’s trying hard not to smile, and Hunk feels a burst of endorphins at the fact that Keith’s in a good mood and his traitorous brain latches onto that as he blurts out,

“Can I do some experiments on your purply knife that glows? I know I shouldn't have peeked but you sleep with it under your pillow and I waited like three weeks and then I couldn't just not peek, but maybe we can find out more about where it's from or-”

Keith’s face goes to still as he struggles to contain himself. It makes Hunk jab him in the cheek in a panic.

Keith frowns at that, and the furrow in his brow only grows deepers when Hunk repeats the action. Jab. Jab. Jab. 

Hunk might just name that dent between Keith’s eyebrows the Marianas Trench once he stops nervous laughing. 

Keith seems genuinely pissed which is definitely fair because that was his private knife wrapped up in a cloth, and Hunk shouldn't have been snooping, and also maybe should've found a better way to break it to Keith that Hunk knows that that's definitely not a knife made from something from Earth. Maybe. Probably. Definitely.

But also, also, Hunk has woken up some nights to find Keith staring at it forlornly, the eerie purple light coming off the insignia casting their room with a violet shade, and it makes the hairs on Hunk's skin raise, especially after Keith's and Pidge's evidence at the lack of a pilot error. Plus there was the weird runes in canyon the two of them had found last time they'd snuck out too. It's not like Hunk can't handle Keith having weird secrets, but he's not sure he can handle the kind of secret that might send Keith running off alone again to do something reckless. That's something he's firm on.

He's still totally panicking now though.

Keith shoves Hunk’s hand away.

“C’moon. Tell me.”

“I’m serious, Hunk. Stop,” Keith says. 

Hunk jabs him in the cheek again, and the second he makes physical contact, Keith stands up, and moves away, scowling.

Hunk lets him go without a fight and Keith leaves Hunk’s room, shoulders stiff. He watches him go, his own shoulder slumping. 

 

When Hunk finally finds his own pair of briefs and gets them on, he goes out to the living room to find Keith pulling on and lacing on his boots by the doorway, the teen wearing Hunk’s shirt and some jeans he had had lying around from another time.

Hunk watches as Keith grabs his leather jacket from where it’s slung along the back of the couch. Pidge is knocked out there, drooling on top of Lance. He throws it on before grabbing the door handle and muttering, “See you in class tomorrow, Hunk.”

Hunk watches him go, Keith’s shoulders slumped, back hunched. Keith taps the front of his boots on before he leaves Hunk’s shared dorm for the pale grey of the dimly lit Garrison hallway. Hunk hopes he's at the least not going back to his own room, long left bare - or barer than it would be if Keith still used it regularly - to collect dust.

The door closes with a quiet click.

It's a deafening quiet, the buzz of silence rising in his mind.

Hunk _knows_ he shouldn’t have been peeping and that that was definitely an intrusion of privacy but how did Keith expect him to not notice him sleeping with a wrapped knife under his pillow. They spent a lot of time together, and slept in the same bed. Weird stuff seemed to happen around them too often, and Hunk wanted to make sure it was only weird _harmless_ stuff, not weird _dangerous_ stuff. Still, it didn't change the fact that he was wrong and God, guilt felt so so bad.

Hunk scratches his head, sighing heavily.

“What?” Lance snorts half-asleep at Hunk's sigh, poking his head up, gravity-defying bedhead and all from the couch. Pidge grunts in irritation as she slides down his chest a little.

“Go back to sleep, Lance,” Hunk mutters sharply but without any real anger as he goes to Lance’s room and grabs the guy's favorite fuzzy throw blanket to place over Lance and Pidge who’re both back to snoring again.

He takes a moment to take off Pidge’s glasses, putting her laptop away and yanks off Lance’s sneakers before he goes to their small kitchen. He opens the fridge, relishing the gust of cool air as he inspects its contents. There's not much. Some eggs. Lemons for Lance's fancy water.

Hunk blinks at the bright light of the fridge. Lemon meringue cookies it is.

 

With the taste of lemon meringue lingering on his tongue, Hunk wraps his jacket tighter around him and finds Keith sitting on the rooftop, looking up at the stars. It's where he always goes when he's in a bad mood.

He stands in the doorway for just a moment to stare at him. He knows Keith knows he there, but the other teen doesn't acknowledge him. Hunk rubs his shoulders for some warmth before he walks towards Keith.

“Do you think he’s up there?” Hunk asks, trying to play nonchalant, like it’s the first time he’s asking again.

The first time had been when he’d wanted to find a way to apologize for the way Lance had spoken about Shirogane to Keith. After stalking him for a few days, Hunk had finally only drawn up the courage to talk to him when he'd found him on the roof, knees bent and arms rested on them as he had stared out at the bright spots of light. He's seemed so human then, and conversely, had been so very still that Hunk had mistaken him for some kind of architecture on the roof. Like he hadn't even been breathing.

He also remembers how badly that had gone, and how he'd come to the dawning realization of exactly how lonely Keith was in the Garrison without Shiro.

There's a long pause, that makes Hunk nervous, and he thinks Keith might not answer, but.

“Yeah. I do,” Keith says softly as always. It makes Hunk let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

Hunk sits down just a few inches from Keith and makes a motion to put his arm around Keith. Keith gives the smallest nod before Hunk presses Keith up against him and pulls him down so Keith's resting his head on Hunk's shoulder.

“I’m going to build you a ship,” Hunk says, turning to look up at the stars, at the same place he always sees Keith's eyes drawn to. “And you, me, Pidge, and Lance. We’ll go up there, and we’ll find him.”

Keith’s expression softens minutely.

It makes Hunk's chest squeeze, and his protectiveness over Keith surge.

There was a time when Hunk couldn’t have said that with the conviction he does now. Not because he doesn’t trust in his or Keith’s abilities, but because there was little to no chance Takashi Shirogane was alive. But he can’t protect Keith that way. Telling him to surrender, to give in, give up his faith. It’s not in his nature, and Hunk loves Keith as he is.

The only way he can protect him is by fighting.

Hunk leans all his weight on Keith and Keith lets out a little yelp when he gets knocked over and squished against the concrete, Hunk lying over him.

"Hunk!" Keith yelps, irritatedly, sounding like he got the wind knocked out of him.

"I want you to be safe too. Cause you're kind of an idiot sometimes. That doesn't change the fact that even if I was really, _really_ curious, I still shouldn't have, Keith. I'm sorry." He holds Keith tightly, trying to convey every ounce of regret he can. He won't do it again. 

He wants to deserve the trust Keith's placed in him, to have the other teen know that he won't take advantage of Keith showing his weaknesses to him.

Keith doesn't respond for a moment before he takes in a breath. "I'm safe now." His tone is softer now, a little amusement creeping in. "You don't have to worry about me, Hunk."

Hunk doesn't let his grip on Keith weaken. He tightens his jaw, and grips the back of Keith's head firmly. "I'm going to keep on doing it anyway."

Keith takes a slow, deep breath, and then he sinks against Hunk, practically melting in his arms. Hunk swears he'll hold on tight. As firmly and gently Keith is holding onto him now, like Hunk is something precious.

Though. While Hunk's warm where he's pressing down on Keith, his back and butt and feet are sort of cold and it's not the greatest feeling in the world. But Keith seems to be comfortable from the way he stays settled, curved into Hunk. Hunk's toes still are sort of losing feeling though-

“Let’s go back inside.”

Keith sits up and moves to stand up as he offers Hunk his hand, a wry smile on his face. Hunk takes it as Keith pulls him up and they both don’t let go, going towards the stairs, down the hallways and back to the dorming area, Keith leading the way.

 

By the time they get back, Lance and Pidge have apparently woken up and moved from the couch to one of their rooms. From the look of their trail of messes, including a binder thrown viciously on a lampshade and a knocked down trashcan, it's to Lance’s. Probably because Pidge’s room is a mess that Lance can’t handle.

“So uh, I have some homework I need to finish,” Hunk says, taking off his jacket. “But you should go to sleep.”

Keith blinks with just the slightest hint of grogginess. He shrugs. “Mm. Gonna go take a shower first.”

Hunk nods, his hand making a quick pass through Keith’s hair before he goes to his room for his tablet.

When he finds it, he moves back to the living room couch and settles in just as the sounds of the shower starting up begins. It fades to background noise as Hunk types furiously because how on Earth had he forgotten that he had this assignment due tomorrow - Keith, Keith was how, and dammit he was going to get to _take a shower_ with him except now he has homework -, technically today, and he is so utterly screwed. He doesn’t stop for a moment, heart racing in his chest until the sounds of water stops, the squeak of the knob audible even in the living room, and Hunk blinks blearily at the blue light of the screen. His eyes hurt, and he is ready to just surrender.

There’s the rustle of cloth and the sound of shuffling before there’s the click of the door and a puff of humidity.

Then he can hear Keith moving around, drying his hair, as he goes to the kitchen, opening the fridge. The fridge door stays open for longer than Keith usually would leave it. There's the click of a plastic container opening, then it closing. Then the fridge closes with a soft thud. 

Keith pads on over to the couch and sets himself down in the gap between Hunk’s thighs as he looks over his assignment for any mistakes.

“Just don’t damage it,”  Keith says. “The dagger, I mean.”

Hunk’s eyes light up as he snaps his head up towards Keith. “Seriously?"

“Yeah,” and there’s Keith’s little ghost of a smile again. He twists his neck to press a kiss to the edge of Hunk's lips before letting Hunk deepen it into something wet and soft. It tastes like lemon meringue. Good, so he'd found them.

When Hunk pulls back, Keith's eyes are closed, and he breathes out through his nose, bumping his head back against Hunk again. "Just ask me about it next time, Hunk."

"Okay."

Hunk grins and kisses Keith's crown before he looks back down at his assignment and then Keith. He squeezes Keith’s bicep before he gets drawn back by his homework.

As an eventuality, Keith dozes off cheek pressed back against Hunk’s shoulder, wet hair and towel leaving a gross warm damp spot on his shirt. When Hunk’s finished with the assignment, breathing a large sigh of relief, he gathers Keith up and goes to their bedroom to place Keith on the bed - somewhere that doesn't have crusty come on it, leaving them sort of squished together on one side - and settles in himself. He tugs the sheets over them and then yanks at their bedside lamp’s chain, settling him in comfortable darkness as he closes his eyes, the sound of Keith’s slow, steady breathing in his ears.

Then Keith suddenly shifts and snuggles up further against Hunk, letting out a soft sigh when he's burrowed up against him. 

"Comfy?" Hunk asks, patting Keith's back.

"Yeah," Keith says, closing his eyes. "I am."

**Author's Note:**

> "Stop screaming," Keith and Pidge yell in unison at their boyfriends.
> 
> "I can't help it," Hunk yells, "Lance is flying." 
> 
> "Cause this Lion chose me, whoooOOO," Lance yells, fist pumping before he jerks the controls sharply and sends them tumbling through the air.
> 
> "We're gonna crash," Keith yells, yanking at Lance's arm. He grabs on tightly to Hunk's wrist with his other and suddenly the repetitive chanting of 'oh my god oh my god oh my god' turns into the fact that there's going into outer space; they're actually doing it, and this is completely insane. He and Keith and Pidge and Lance are going to outer space in a crazy robot lion, and Keith's pulse isn't even up. Well, not up more than it usually is around Lance when the guy's up to his typical antics.
> 
> Hunk screams, "Hold me" to Keith, and his boyfriend doesn't even blink before letting Hunk jump up into his arms, clinging to Keith as he stares in horror at their impending doom. God, he loves him, and Hunk has a moment of reprieve as he stargazes deeply into Keith's sparkly anime eyes before he starts screaming for his life again.
> 
>  --
> 
> "I mean, we're in outer space in a giant robot lion that Lance is not really but sort of also is driving because it's sort of sentient, so that's cool, totally cool. I'm fine. We're all gonna die, probably from starvation cause all that's out here is space rocks, except it probably won't be me who dies from starvation since you guys are so skinny and will eventually get hungrier faster, hungry enough to try to eat since I'm the biggest, and -"
> 
> "Hunk."
> 
> Hunk stops to find Keith staring. Keith sighs, running his gloved fingers through his hair. There's the strange bluish glow of the light from the little closet thing that they found in the lion on Keith. "We're in outer space." He offers a tentative smile. "You promised me, Hunk. You, me, Lance, Pidge. We were all gonna go to outer space together, and we'd find Shiro, kickass, and get back in time to punch Iverson in the face this time because you stopped me. You told me that punching him wouldn't get me here."
> 
> Keith glances down and then back up at Hunk with a tentative question in his eyes. "You would."
> 
> Hunk blinks, and when their eyes meet, Keith's lips quirk into a little wry smile, eyes sincere.
> 
> Hunk might just be tearing up at Keith's words. He trusts him so much and he doesn't deserve it. Hunk wipes at his eyes.
> 
> They're shooting through space now, but honestly? Hunk takes in a deep breath. If Hunk ignores his monkey brain panicking, it doesn't feel like they're anywhere other than on Earth on another bad simulation run. It doesn't feel that different. A little but not even nearly as bad Hunk thought it would be when he freaked out in the bathroom after an in-depth training session. Especially not when Keith is in front of Hunk, his expression all soft and gooey and vulnerable. He can't resist his boyfriend when he's like this.
> 
> Hunk takes Keith's hand.
> 
> "I did. I mean, I'm still terrified and I might've peed my pants just a little, but you're right. If we can find a magical robot lion, then we'll find Shiro too, Keith. " And Matt and Mr. Holt.
> 
> "We will," Keith says.
> 
> And he'll do this for Keith because Keith deserves better and because this is what he needs - it's what Hunk wants to give him. It terrifies him a little what he's getting himself into, what he wants to get himself into for him.
> 
> But Hunk pauses to ask, shifting his feet, "About Shiro. Do you think he'll... uh... what's he gonna think about us?" Not completely what he wanted to ask, but.
> 
> Keith raises an eyebrow, lips curved faintly. "Not sure, actually, but I think," Keith says softly, that fond look in his eyes that slowly always transforms into determination when it comes to Shiro, "he'll know how lucky I am to have you."
> 
> As Hunk takes in Keith's expression, his complete and utter faith in both Hunk and Shiro, he's embarrassed for being jealous of a someone else when Keith is the one who chose Hunk. Hunk should already know; he loves Keith for how much Keith loves: wholeheatedly and unwaveringly. He loves a Keith that loves flying and Takashi Shirogane and hippos.
> 
> He squeezes Keith's hand, smiles, the waterworks coming back as he feels unabashed love well up in his chest for Keith - wait no, that's vomit - and then hurls all over Keith's gogo boots. 
> 
> "Gross," Keith flinches.
> 
> "Yeah," Hunk rasps weakly, swallowing back the acidic but sort of sweet taste in his mouth. "That's what love's like."
> 
> Keith laughs, and Hunk thinks he's head over heels, spinning in sweet, tangy zero-g.


End file.
